Qui à dit sérieux ?
by Edichou
Summary: Voici une petite série d'histoire sur le sujet de DGM bien entendu, et prenant en héro principal le Glacial Kanda... Alors, qui à dit sérieux ?
1. Le comte

Kanda: Tu n'as pas d'autre échappatoire… Tu es à présent à ma merci…

D'un mouvement rapide, il fila droit devant lui, assénant un puissant coup sur son adversaire. Mugen sifflait dans l'air, alors que sa longue chevelure virevoltait avec ces mouvement gracieux et rapide… En faites, ces mouvements ressemblaient à une danse en rythme sur la musique des lames.

Kanda: Ta fin est proche… Arrêtes donc de demander pitié, je n'en ai pas.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, il fit tournoyer son arme, et la rabaissa une nouvelle fois. Il fit un bond par-dessus son adversaire, et planta son arme dedans…

Kanda: Ton reigne est terminé, comte millénaire…

Un sourire en coin, content de lui, il restait immobile, laissant son arme enfoncer dans son ennemi…

Allen: Kanda ?! Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ??? OO

Un frisson parcourut le dos du Japonais, avant qu'il ne se redresse surpris. Lentement il tourna la tête et put apercevoir à l'entré de la pièce, Allen et Lavi, ébahis devant la scène, et surtout choqué…

Lavi: Yû… Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu parlais à cette chaise /bas/ enfin, ce reste de chaise /haut/ comme-ci il s'agissait du comte ??? OO

Aussitôt, le regard du Kendoka passa du surpris, au glacial le plus complet… Glacial et sombre, un regard tel que nos deux énergumènes s'immobilisèrent de peur devant la réaction de Kanda… Celui-ci s'avança, Mugen à la main, et sépara les deux énergumènes pour sortir de l'endroit… Mais il s'arrêta à leur hauteur et murmura d'un air très menaçant…

Kanda: si un seul de vous deux racontes quoi que se soit… Je met sa tête en décoration au dessus de ma cheminé…

Lavi: … Raconté quoi donc ?

Allen: on a rien vu, je te jure !

Kanda: et toi, m'appel plus Yû…

Lavi se décomposa sur place, tandis que le regard glacial de Kanda venait de la transpercer. C'est donc en rengainant son arme, et sur un pas digne, qu'il reprit la route, s'éloignant le plus possible du duo, alors qu'Allen essayait de ramener Lavi dans le monde réel…


	2. Le paris

Allen: /avec un faux micro/ Retournement de situation ! Alors que les Fangirl pensaient pouvoir l'attraper, leur proie c'est échappé par le biais d'un passage secret !

Komui: un passage secret ? Quel passage secret… ?

Allen: celui du couloir numéro 13.

Komui: ha zut, je l'avais oublié celui-la … Reprend reprend…

Allen: /toussote/ Notre fuyard, passe donc dans le passage secret, en courant rapidement pour rejoindre la sortie et…

Komui: Couloir numéro 15 les filles !

Allen tourna la tête vers Komui, avec un regard interrogatif… Celui-ci répondit d'un simple sourire amusé, avant de laisser Allen reprendre …

Allen: … Et sortie enfin de l'étroit passage, avec l'espoir d'avoir enfin échappé à ces tortionnaires… Malheureusement, c'est avec désespoir qu'il ce rendit compte que ces adversaire n'avait pas lâché l'affaire et qu'apparemment, elles connaissaient parfaitement le lieu. Elles se lancent vers lui et… Paix à l'âmes des premières lignes… Une rafale d'insectes infernal vient de balayer les premières positions ! Mais cela ne semble pas arrêter les suivant Et … Komui-san, je crois qu'il à repéré le Golem…

Komui: /Regarde les écrans à présent brouillé/ Ha… Envois Timcampy !

Allen: Ha ça jamais !

Komui: s'il te plais !!!!

Lenalee: pas la peine Grand frère, ton études est terminé.

Komui: Ha oui, c'est vrais… Combien de temps ?

Lenalee: heu… exactement 27 minutes et 31 secondes avant découverte de la surveillance.

Froi: je vous l'avez dit, qu'il mettrait moins d'une demi-heure …

Le vieil homme tendis la main, affichant un large sourire à moitié caché dans sa moustache… Dépité, Allen et Komui fouillèrent leur poche et remirent les billets au vainqueur de la manche.

Komui: bon… Maintenant nous avons un problème…

Tous se tournèrent sur l'intendant, le regard étonné…

Komui: comment vas-t-on faire pour faire sortir les fangirl ?

Allen: Ha non, c'est pas mon boulot /sort/

Lenalee: J'ai du café à faire pour les scientifiques de ta branche /sort aussi/

Froi: Ho mais qu'est-ce que j'entend ! Je crois que Cross m'appel ! /fuit à son tour/

Komui: …. /réfléchi/ … Mais… Cross est pas ici… /fini par tourner le regard sur Reever/ Toi, vas faire le ménage.

Reever: m… m…. moi ??? Mais…

Sans écouter plus l'intendant disparut, laissant le malheureux Reever devoir aller faire le ménage.

-------

Résultat des courses, ce fut un malheureux Kanda qui fut ramassé à la petite cuillère, avec un simple slip comme vêtement, Reever fut retrouvé traumatisé dans le fond d'un placard, et un groupe de Fangirl furent retrouvé tremblante de peur, après avoir vu apparaître le directeur Leverrier au détour d'un couloir…


	3. Les cheveux

Bon je reprend un passage du Manga pour cette petite partie. Je repose donc le paysage… Une tour, ou milieu de rien, pas une maison, juste un sol lisse posé sur le monde. Je n'en dirait pas plus, pour éviter de trop Spoiler les malheureux qui ne l'ont pas encore lu hein ?

Je ne citerais pas non plus les personnages présent, si ce n'est Kanda et Tyki. Alors que l'un observe incrédule la nouveauté, l'autre en profite. Heureusement pour Yû, une voix retenti pour le prévenir du danger. C'est donc rapidement qu'il réagit et parvient à stopper une attaque du Noah du plaisir. Donc le combat commence inévitablement u_u.

Bon, je passe donc les détailles, et me focalise donc juste sur ces deux la. Le combat fait rage, et chacun des deux veut surpasser l'autre afin de faire ce qu'ils avaient envi de faire. Mais, au beau milieu du combat, alors qu'ils sont face à face…

Tyki: Tu as jamais pensé à te faire friser les cheveux ?

Assez surprit par la question, Yû resta silencieux, observant son adversaire d'un œil interrogatif…

Tyki: Ba hé, des cheveux long comme les tiens pourraient avoir plus de classe avec quelque boucle :3

Kanda: Tu te moques de moi ?

Tyki: Pas du tout… C'était juste une suggestion… Regarde ça, ça à la classe des cheveux bouclés ! Si tu veux, je connais un bon moyen pour…

Kanda: touche pas à mes cheveux Bakayo !

Tyki: mais…

Il stoppa une attaque surprise et le combat reprit. Alors que kanda tapait, Tyki parait, tout en continuant de poser les pour pour les cheveux bouclé…

Kanda: vas te faire voir, Ils sont très bien comme ça !

Un nuage de poussière passa sur le duo, et notre exorciste perdit de vu l'énergumène…

Kanda: Attends un peu Salopard !

Une ombre se profile…

Kanda: Crêve !!

Et la suite vous la connaissez… Enfin, pour ceux qui ont lu :P


	4. Lavi et le Yaoï

La scène ce passe à l'intérieur même de la congrégation de l'ombre… Nous sommes donc dans un couloir, neutre, simple, avec Lavi et Lenalee qui marche en direction de la zone Scientifique… Nos deux jeunes gens discutes donc d'un peu de tout jusqu'à ce que finalement Lavi stop sa route et prend un air sérieux…

Lavi: Lenalee, il y a un truc dont j'aimerais te parler…

Curieuse, celle-ci s'arrêta à son tour et le regarda l'air assez étonné… C'est donc dans un soupir qu'il fini par sortir une petite pochette de feuille imprimé et d'un air plutôt blasé il le tendis à la jeune femme… Le sujet de ces choses ? Et bien, disons que la première image fut une représentation Yaoï entre Lavi et Tyki.

Lavi: En faisant quelque recherche je suis tombé la dessus sur le net… Et…

Lenalee: Ho… ça t'as troublé ?? Tu sais ce …

Lavi: Ha non c'est pas ça, ils peuvent me représenter comme ils veulent, ça c'est pas dérangeant, mais regarde un peu la suite…

La jeune femme sorti les feuilles de la pochette et les regarda une à une. C'est avec stupeur qu'elle tomba sur Lenalee x Miranda, qu'elle s'empressa de cacher au cas où un certain grand frère ce serait amené, et continuer de feuilleter. D'autre présentation comme des Lavi x Allen, ou encore Allen X Kanda passèrent jusqu'à tomber sur la fin, ou finalement, personne n'avait véritablement échappé au coup de crayon des fans de ce monde…

Lenalee: Donc ?

Lavi: Je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais du couple Allen X Kanda ? Ils sont toujours en train de s'égueuler et…

Kanda: Répète un peu Abruti ?!

Lavi: Yû ! Heu… je veux dire.. Kanda ! Mais… Mais … Qu'est-ce que tu fais … heu… Arg

Le rouquin préféra soudainement la fuite, lorsque excédé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Kanda venait de dégainer Mugen, tout en l'activant… Autant dire que les vagues d'insecte ce n'était pas tellement son truc u_u. Résultat, deux exorcistes commencèrent une course poursuite dans les couloirs de la congrégation, sous le regard plus qu'étonné de la sœur Lee. Lorsqu'elle tourna finalement la tête pour voir d'où venait le Kendoka, elle put remarquer cette porte, qui donnait directement dans la salle utilisé par celui-ci pour méditer…

Enfin, la course poursuite ce termina finalement à l'extérieur de la tour, sous les regards attentifs des Scientifique et autre, qui, sur l'idée de Komui, avait parié sur l'un, ou sur l'autre. C'est au grand désespoir de tous, que cela ce termina sur un match nul, ou Lavi ce retrouva coincer dans un arbre suite à une esquive, et que Kanda, termina dans un petit étang, pour la faute ne n'avoir su freiner à temps.

---------------

**Voili voila, ce n'est pas mon habitude de parler de Yaoï comme cela, mais j'avais envi de faire une petite dédicace pour Asane_Kasue. La raison ? Disons qu'elle l'une des rares à arriver à me faire rire avec du Yaoï X) ( Surtout quand il s'agit de Lavi )**


	5. La petite Vieille

Les pas résonne dans la rue, alors que la nuit tombe. Premier objectif pour notre homme, trouver un endroit ou ce loger. Il marchait donc, d'un pas rapide, observant les enseignes qui apparaissaient au détour des rues, avant de soudainement s'arrêter devant un morceau de journal, laissé à l'abandon sur le sol. Le regard glacial de l'exorciste Commença à lire le gros titre, qui n'était autre que la cause de sa venu ici… Soit disparition suspecte de deux personnes -Ou je précise, n'a était retrouvé qu'un tas de cendre, et des vêtements-. Mais alors qu'il commençait à lire sans grand intérêt, une voie retenti derrière lui…

Vieille Dame: GOUJAT !

Surpris, il releva la tête et lança un regard en direction de la vieille personne… Malgré son regard sombre et associable, la vieille ne détourna pas les yeux, envoyant presque des éclairs, tellement elle semblait outragé…

Vieille Dame: Arrêtez donc de me regarder comme ça Jeune Homme ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de le faire ainsi Petit Pervers !

Kanda: Pervers ?

Vieille Dame: Ne faites pas l'innocent !

Sans attendre elle attrapa son sac à deux mains, et frappa le pauvre Exorciste à l'épaule. Surpris par tant d'agressivité, le Kendoka préféra la fuite, évitant de peu, l'arme qui allait s'écraser sur le dessus de la tête…

Plus tard, alors qu'il repassait dans la rue, Yû Put constater la source de ses problèmes… Sans s'en être aperçut, il c'était arrêté en face d'une vitrine de lingerie féminin, et semblait contempler les petites culottes qui trônaient dedans… On sut par la suite, que le journal avait été déposé la par un Akuma Level 2, et que cet Akuma, lorsqu'il fut retrouvé par l'exorciste, eu la mort la plus longue qui soit… Allez savoir pourquoi.


	6. Histoire de Caleçons

Froi: ça ?

Kanda: Nan…

Froi: /gribouille à nouveau sur le papier/ Et la ?

Kanda: Nan…

Froi: /recommence/ Maintenant ?

Kanda: …. NAN…

Froi: /Recommence/ Et ceci ?

Kanda: Raaaa

Excédé, l'exorciste s'en alla sous le regard désolé de son maître… Froi soupira bruyamment alertant Marie qui se trouvait à quelque pas de la…

Marie: Que ce passe t-il ?

Froi: Ho rien de spécial…

Marie: Vous semblez déçus…

Froi: Je jouais au devinette, et je cherchait le motif qui se trouvait sur le caleçon de Yû. Mais apparemment, il a pas apprécié.

Marie: ça se comprend…

Froi: Je suis sûr qu'il y a des flocons de neige dessus !

Un gros silence se posa entre les deux compagnons, alors que Marie restait assez stupéfait par ce qui venait de ce dire. Quant à Froi, il se jura de savoir un jour ou l'autre… C'est ainsi qu'il se tourna vers Marie avec un air grave…

Froi: Marie, Tu me doit beaucoup n'est-ce pas ?

Marie: /méfiant sur le coup/ Heu… Pour tout ce que vous m'aviez enseigné … Oui…

Froi: Tu aimerais me rendre la pareil ?

Marie: /encore plus méfiant/…

Froi: Tu pourrais aller dans la chambre de Yû et récupérer un caleçon pour moi ??

Marie: Qu… Quoi ?! Mais… Mais…

Froi: Merci !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps et fila rapidement de la pièce, avec un air espiègle. Choqué par la demande, Marie resta planté au milieu de la pièce ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire…

Plus tard dans la journée, Marie ce retrouvait donc installé à coté de Kanda, dans la fameuse salle de méditation. Le silence régné, pesant très lourd pour le pauvre Marie, alors que Kanda, semblait l'ignorer totalement…

Marie: heu… Kanda ? /brise enfin le silence/ Je… Heu… Enfin… /me pas confiant/ Le général Tiedoll m'a demandé d'avoir l'un de tes… heu…

Kanda: Il m'agace …

Sans attendre la fin de la phrase, le Kendoka ce leva et fila hors de la salle sans ce préoccuper de Marie, qui ce demandait bien ce qui allait ce passer par la suite.

En fin de journée, lorsque Froi entra finalement dans ses quartiers, c'est avec surprise qu'il remarqua un tas de caleçon déposé sur le canapé de la pièce, avec une petite enveloppe trônant sur le haut de la pile… Curieux, il attrapa le mot, et l'ouvrit rapidement…

_« Ohayo Froi-kun ! Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu étais très intéressé de savoir quel genre de caleçon on portait. Alors j'ai récolté un spécimen appartenant à chacun de nous, et les voila ! _

_Signé: Komui »_


	7. Les portes

Jour 1

D'un mouvement rapide et sûr, l'exorciste enfila la première chaussure. Toujours avec efficacité, il ferma les boucles, avant de s'attaquer à la deuxième chaussure. Lorsque ce fut terminé, il se leva, remit convenablement son pantalon et marcha en direction d'une glace. C'est avec intérêt qu'il brossa ses cheveux, et les attacha en queue de cheval, tout en faisait bien attention, de garder des mèches égales de chaque coté de son visage. Après une petite vérification, il put constater que c'était parfaitement ajusté. Il fit un rapide demi-tour, et tendis la mains vers sa veste d'exorciste, avant de finalement la dévier vers cette veste neutre, totalement noir. Il l'enfila rapidement, et se retourna de nouveau vers le miroir.

Puis avant de quitter la pièce, Kanda remit convenablement le nœud papillon qu'il avait attaché avec minutie quelques minutes auparavant, attrapa son sabre et marcha vers la porte. Mais alors qu'il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, projetant le malheureux Kendoka un peu plus loin…

Froi: /debout dans l'encadré de la porte/ Voyons Kanda ! Ce n'est pas l'heure de dormir ! /bas/ Faudra que tu m'explique pourquoi tu saignes du nez

Kanda: On ce le demande bien … /Grogna-t-il tout bas/

Froi: Ralala, et tu n'es pas présentable pour la convention ! Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire moi, au pape ?!

Kanda: …. Peut-être que vous violentez les portes ?

D'un geste vif le maréchal attrapa son disciple et fila hors de la pièce…

------------------------------------------

Jour 2

Rapidement, il enfila ses botes, noua convenablement le bandage autour de son torse, et mit la veste des exorcistes sur ses épaules. Aujourd'hui il le savait parfaitement, son Maître zonait dans le coin. Méfiant, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers la porte, alors qu'il terminait les préparatifs. Il attrapa un paquet de dossier, les mit sous le bras, et s'approcha de la porte. Voulant aller vite pour éviter un quelconque incident, il courut vers celle-ci et…

Kanda: /vole à nouveau vers le sol/

Froi: Ohayo Yû ! Je passais juste voir si tu allait bien en ce début de merveilleuse journée !

Kanda: à merveille…

Froi: Tu saignes du nez ??? Passe à l'infirmerie ! Sait-on jamais

À ces mots, il partie aussi vite qu'il était venu, alors que l'exorciste contemplait les dossiers étalé sur le sol, avec un air des plus sombre…

------------------------------------------

Jour 3

Il c'était levé tôt ce jour la, paré pour filer en mission, afin de revenir le plus rapidement possible. Il se dépêcha de faire sa valise, prit quelque bandage de rechange, et contourna le point de la porte. Il s'en avança en rasant les mur et posa la main sur la poignet. Rien. D'un soupir, il ouvrit la porte et s'extirpa de la pièce, suivit de près par son Golem relié directement au bureau de Komui à l'heure actuel…

Komui: /via le Golem/ Tu as compris kanda ? Il faut que tu fasse vite, les traqueurs on apperçu quelque akuma, ils ne pourront pas tenir le coup très longtemps.

Kanda: oui oui, je sais…

La discutions continua, sur quelques prévention du scientifique, lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup, culbutant une fois de plus le malheureux exorciste…

Froi: Ha Kanda ! Bonne chance pour ta mission ! /Bas: Tu devrais voir un médecin, tu as tendance à souvent saigner du nez ces temps-ci…

Le silence se posa entre Komui et Kanda, alors que le maréchal filait rapidement à ces occupation…

Komui: … Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

-------------------------------------------

Jour 4

La mission avait été périlleuse, mais notre ami s'en était parfaitement bien tiré. Après s'être frotté à 3 Akuma niv 2 sur le terrain, avoir dût éviter la chute d'une tour, et en plus avoir essayé d'attraper un train en mouvement tout en devant éviter quelque projectile d'Akuma, Kanda c'était enfin retrouvé devant la grande porte de la congrégation, avec l'innocence en sécurité. Des pansements un peu partout, il avait réussi à faire la mission en 24 heures piles, mais n'avait pas dormi entre temps. Exténué, il entra dans le bâtiment et Héra jusqu'à arriver dans le bureau de Komui. Il y déposa la valise contenant l'objet précieux, et sortie en précisant qu'il allait se reposer.

Arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, il tendit main, attrapa la poignet et…

Kanda: … ?

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas. Stupéfait par la chose, il tenta tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ouvrir sa porte, jusqu'à…

Froi: Yû ? Attend je vais t'aider.

Le maréchal attrapa la porte et coulissa la chose, affichant un large sourire… Puis il ajouta, en reprenant sa route l'air de rien…

Froi: j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux pour ta santé ! Et puis, je t'ai déjà dit de réfléchir un peu plus, ne reste pas dans tes idées voyons !

Blasé, et assez énervé par ce changement, l'exorciste entra dans sa pièce, et regretta amèrement de ne pas pouvoir claquer la malheureuse porte…

Le lendemain, Froi eu la désagréable surprise de trouver sa porte Cadenassé avec un mot où il était écrit:

_« La clef est quelque part dans le bâtiment, Bon courage !_

_Signé: Kanda »_

Dans un autre coin, exactement dans le labo privé de Komui, l'intendant trouva une étrange clef, déposé sur son bureau. Ne sachant pas à quoi elle correspondait exactement, il s'en servit pour la création de sa nouvelle invention.


	8. la Peluche

Komui: /tout bas/ pose le la…

Reveer posa la peluche juste devant une porte, sous les ordres de son supérieur avant de se faire emmener de force par l'intendant. Ils se cachèrent tout les deux au coin d'un couloir, observant avec attention l'endroit où ce trouvait le malheureux objets…

Lenalee: Qu'est-ce que vous faites tout les deux ?!

Komui: Chuuuut, on fait une expérience pour le bien de la communauté

Reveer: oui /acquiesce sérieusement/

Curieuse, la jeune exorciste pencha la tête sur la dites expérience avant de regarder Komui, surprise…

Lenalee: ça ?

Komui: chut, c'est bientôt l'heure…

Lenalee: l'heure ?

Elle leva le regard sur la pendule, 12 heures moins 1... Une minutes avant le début de l'ouverture de la cafétéria pour l'heure du midi. Puis, lorsque la grande aiguille passa sur le 12...

Reveer: Le voila…

Le silence ce fit entre les trois observateur, alors que de l'autre coté, Kanda arrivé. Mugen à la main, air neutre, bien que froid, il s'approcha de la porte, avant de stopper net en face de la dites peluche. D'un regard rapide, il regarda autour de lui, pour voir si ça n'appartenait pas à un potentiel gamin qui serait venu trainer par ici…

Kanda: Tsss, depuis quand les gosses sont autorisé ici…

Le Kendoka ce pencha pour ramasser l'objet et …

Peluche: Papa, fait moi un câlin !

Horreur et Diablerie ! Surpris et surtout en proie à un doute énorme, Yû tendis le bras pour l'éloigner le plus possible de lui. Il observa l'objet sous tout les angles avant que celle-ci ne reprenne la parole…

Peluche: Ho, Papa, mais arrête de me secouer s'il te plais… /Dit-elle avait une pointe de tristesse dans la voix…/

Kanda: La ferme !

Peluche: Pourquoi es-tu si méchant avec moi ?

Kanda: La ferme j'ai dis !

Peluche: Fais moi un câlin s'il te plais !

Plus loin, nos trois observateur en herbe, écarquillèrent les yeux, choqué par la scène qu'ils purent voir, alors que dans un dernier soupir, la peluche lâcha un « Mais papa, je t'aime moi ! ».

Lenalee contera le lendemain, que Komui pleura toute la nuit d'avoir perdu non seulement son pari, mais en plus sa dernière invention… Alors que Reveer profitera d'une semaine de congé en guise de gain.


	9. Le fantome de la chambre

Encore une journée éprouvant pour le Kendoka. Entrainement, course à pied, poursuite de Lavi, fuite face à un Komui qui cherchait une sourie de laboratoire… Bref, une journée habituel au sein de la congrégation. Las d'avoir fait tout ça, il posa la main sur la porte de sa chambre et bloqua net… Pourquoi la porte n'est-elle pas fermé complètement ?! Inquiet et surtout méfiant, il retira sa main et regarda autour de lui… L'immense espace qui servait de couloir, était totalement vide, ne laissant qu'un faible courant d'air souffler sur quelques bougie, et venir glacer la peau laissé à découvert de l'exorciste… Le silence… Le froid… Tout semblait être en accord pour tenter de faire peur…

Kanda: Tsss…

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un coup des scientifiques, il ouvrit finalement la porte donnant sur cette pièce obscur, où seul la lueur blafarde de la lune, et celle du couloir éclairé la pièce… Dans le fond, une masse c'était implanté dans la pièce…

…: YUuUuuU….

Autant dire que le Kanda, se crispa instantanément, tout en prenant son sabre en position de défense. Les regard surpris, l'air peut rassuré, il était certain d'avoir affaire à un truc vraiment étrange… Ou à un Akuma.

Puis l'ombre ce mit à tousser, avant de se dresser et de se retourner sur Kanda… La lumière éclaira alors le visage d'un homme grand, au cheveux long frisé attaché en queue de cheval, possédant une moustache…

Kanda: Maître Tiedoll….

Froi: YUuuuUUuU… /tousse et se racle la gorge/ il fait froid dans ta chambre, je crois que j'ai attrapé un sAAaaalleeE…/retousse/ truc.

Kanda: Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!

Froi: je me suis dit que je pouvais venir dormir ici, le temps que je trouve le moyen d'ouvrir la porte de ma chambre… Et…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le Kendoka mit le dessinateur à la porte. Puis il claqua celle-ci en criant:

Kanda: MARIE VOUS ACCUEILLERA VOLONTIERS !

Immobile devant la porte, et silencieux, le maréchal resta interdit durant quelque secondes… Puis il tourna la tête observant les portes et ce mit en route d'un pas hasardeux…

Froi: je veux bien… Mais où est la chambre de Marie ?


	10. Histoire de Caleçon II

Samedi soir, 10heures… L'horloge sonne, tandis que notre exorciste au long cheveux, sort de sa chambre avec son panier à linge. Voici donc son horaire, et son jour, pour porter ses vêtements au lavage. Machinalement, il marcha jusque dans la fameuse salle, et posa son bac sur la table. Fatigué de sa journée, il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. C'est à ce moment la, qu'une odeur étrange lui parvint. Cherchant dans le fond de sa tête, il mit rapidement un nom sur cette odeur… Cigarette. Et qui dit Cigarette…

Kanda: Maréchal Cross… ?

Il tourna le regard, et aperçut adossé plus loin, le fameux maréchal en question. Celui-ci resta de marbre, tout en posant son regard sur lui. Mouai, pas tellement bavard… Mais d'un autre coté, ça arrange plutôt bien notre Kendoka, qui abandonna ses affaires à leur sort, afin de retourner dans ses quartiers.

Le lendemain, après avoir récupéré son linge, il s'aperçut qu'il manquait quelque chose d'assez intime… Comment cela avait-il put disparaitre ? Persuadé que son pauvre caleçon avait eu le même sort que ces chaussettes disparus(1), il s'en inquiéta pas plus, et reprit son quotidien habituel, soit du crêpage de chignon avec un Moyashi, de l'effrayage de lapin un peu trop « complice », ou même de l'évitage de fanatique d'art ou de scientifique loufoque.

Mais bon, revenons donc en arrière, la veille, juste après le départ de Kanda de la salle de lavage…

Cross: vous permettez jolie demoiselle ?

Ménagère: Oui oui, allez-y /gloussement happy/

Le maréchal attrapa le bac de linge de l'exorciste, et après avoir mit un gants en caoutchouc, fouilla le linge pour en ressortir un caleçon qu'il tendis à la jeune femme qui s'occupait de tout cela…

Cross: à faire d'urgence.

Ménagère: avec plaisir (désolé, j'ai pas le petit cœur pour accompagner les paroles)

C'est donc 15 minutes plus tard, que le maître du Moyashi, repartait de la salle, avec un caleçon encore mouillé du lavage. 10 minutes plus tard, quelque curieux qui passaient par la, purent entendre un Tiedoll heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à mettre la main sur un collector (c'est rare ce genre de chose) et voir passer un Marian Cross armé de trois bouteilles d'un grand crue… D'autre encore, témoigneront avoir vu un caleçon bleu avec des flocons de neiges, décoré d'une tête d'ourson blanc sur le devant, dans les mains de l'artiste… Mais heureusement pour eux, aucun ne sut qu'il appartenait au kendoka…

-----------------------------------

(1) Me dites pas que ça vous arrive jamais, de laver des paires de chaussettes complètes, et vous retrouver avec des chaussettes seules à la fin du lavage ?! Oo

**Bref, je sais que ce chapitre à tardé, m'enfin… Bonne fêtes de fin d'années ;)**


	11. Patinoire Ô mon amour

Lenalee: Allez, s'il te plais !!!!

Le large sourire qu'elle laissa paraître sur son visage, ne put que résoudre notre glaçon national à changer d'avis…

Kanda: Bon d'accord… Mais c'est juste parce que c'est toi !

Contente, elle attrapa le poignet du kendoka et fila rapidement à l'extérieur de la congrégation.

Quelque minutes plus tard, on pouvait voir dans la ville adjacente à la congrégation, sur une patinoire, armé d'une paire de patin rose, une Lenalee qui glissait en face de l'entré, tout en chantonnant afin de motiver la seule et unique personne qu'elle avait réussi à convaincre de venir. Allen était en mission avec Lavi, donc Bookman aussi, Miranda était à l'entrainement, Marie n'était pas la, les généraux, c'était même pas la peine d'y penser (bien que Cross aurait été d'accord, mais pour une raison qui m'échappe, il ne fut pas sur la liste de Lenalee), et quand au scientifique, tous devait traivailler. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas demandé à son frère, puisque celui-ci aurait accepté quoi qu'il était en train de faire …

Plutôt pas très enchanté d'avoir finalement suivit, Yû termina le lacé de son patin de droite. Maintenant que tout était attaché, la jeune exorciste ce mit en face de lui et tendis les mains…

Lenalee: Tu as déjà fait du patin ?

Kanda: jamais…

Lenalee: je vais t'aider alors !

Kanda: je peux me débrouiller…

Souriant à la remarque du samouraï, elle fit un léger mouvement avec ses patins et recula pour laisser le guerrier se dépatouiller avec tout ça. C'est avec difficulté qu'il parvint à se lever, trouver un équilibre… Pas tellement stable, bien qu'en s'aidant de la rambarde… Mais qu'elle était donc cette enfer encore une fois ? Et pourquoi Lenalee semblait être en accord total avec l'élément ? Elle glissait avec grâce, passait d'un coté à l'autre en évitant soigneusement les gens présent, sans jamais manquer de se ramasser, et sans jamais ne serais-ce que frôler par inadvertance l'une des personnes présente… C'était à ni rien comprendre…

Kanda: Teme…

Dit-il avec grande conviction… Puis finalement, ce disant que si elle y arrivait, pourquoi pas lui ? C'est donc dans un soudain élan de courage qu'il lâcha sa rambarde et fit un petit pas en avant qui le fit légèrement glisser… Serais-ce aussi simple ? Lancé dans son idée, il testa un autre point d'appuis pour trouver une autre façon d'avancer, et réussi haut la main… Enfin, disons qu'il teste juste le terrain. Prenant peu à peu de l'assurance sur le tas, il commença à faire moins attention et fini par complètement zapper le faites qu'il avait un peu la trouille d'essayer une tel chose. Malheureusement, ce fut la son erreur… Lancé dans son déplacement, il perdit l'équilibre, tenta de récupérer le coup, et fini par se retrouver à terre en emportant quelques autres personnes sur son passage…. Non, le patin à glace n'était vraiment pas une chose pour lui. Cette fois il en était sûr …


	12. Crayon maudit

**Oyé oyé Noble lecteur !  
Et oui, je sais, cela fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai rien posté, mais me revoila !  
J'espère pourvoir continuer sur ma lancé, et que cette petite histoire vous conviendra !**

**------------------**

C'est un long couloir silencieux qu'empreinte notre joyeux luron, Tiedoll… Serviette sur l'épaule, petit baluchon transportant divers produit pour le corps, il prenait la direction des douches… Cependant, sa petite routine risquait bien de s'arrêter la… Enfin, risquait, en réalité c'était sûr.

Son chemin le fit passer devant une affiche qu'il regarda distraitement, avant de continuer sa route mais… Il ne put que s'arrêter, en écarquillant les yeux…

Froi: ………… J'ai dût rêver la…

Persuadé d'avoir mal vu, il fit encore quelque pas, alors que son esprit était tiraillé entre le faites qu'il n'était pas myope, et le faites de devoir changer de lunette… Finalement, il s'arrêta et revint en arrière pour en avoir le cœur net…

Le malheureux resta bouche bé pendant un instant, les écarquillé devant l'affiche qu'il avait devant les yeux, avant d'éclater de rire à s'en rouler par terre. Heureusement pour lui, il trouva la force de « ramper » (1) jusqu'au douche, laissant le couloir retomber dans un profond silence.

La personne d'après, à parcourir ce long couloir froid, avec une serviette sur l'épaule et son petit baluchon à savon, ne fut autre que notre associable préféré. Bougon (pour pas changer), il passa à son tour devant la fameuse affiche… Seulement, contrairement à Froi, il eu une réaction beaucoup plus rapide.

Kanda: Bordel ! C'était pas sensé être affiché ici !!!!

Rapidement, il se rua sur la pancarte pour l'arracher du mur, avec le cœur palpitant assez rapidement, et le visage devenu carrément rouge tomate. A la suite de ça, Il fila illico presto en direction de sa chambre, afin de détruire la chose en question….

Quelque temps plus tard, une rumeur parcourait la congrégation, disant que le plus coincé de tous, avait été photographier à poil dans sa douche, et que l'auteur de ce miracle, avait accroché intentionnellement la photo dans le couloir menant à la zone du crime… Malheureusement pour la grande majorité des habitants, personne ne put profiter de la vue… Mais, au grand malheur de la victime, l'unique personne à avoir eu l'occasion de constater, était aussi capable de la redessiner…

**-----------------**

(1) C'est dur de pouvoir marcher en étant écroulé de rire non ? :3**  
**

**Pour la petite anecdote, le dessin en question est en réalité une page de calendrier digne des dieux du stade, qu'une amie à spécialement dessiné pour moi 3... Je vous laisse imaginer la suite 3**

**bref, à vous les studios !  
**


End file.
